


kihyun's the cure

by VerifiedFangurlXX



Series: for my weak changki heart [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, i swear i love changki, it's fun to write angst about them, it's just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerifiedFangurlXX/pseuds/VerifiedFangurlXX
Summary: Kihyun isn't there to help Changkyun with his splitting headache.





	kihyun's the cure

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the shortest fic i've ever written but enJoyy!!

His head pounded, sharp and heavy. Changkyun awoke with a monster headache, his fingers reaching for his temples, trying to massage away the headache. 

When the pain intensified, he sloppily threw the covers off his sweating body, before plopping his legs heavily on the wooden floor. Wincing from the throbbing in his head, he staggered into the living room. _Where's Kihyun?_

Kihyun always had the cure for headaches for Changkyun, readily solving the younger male's problem with ease.

Except, Changkyun doesn't remember what the cure was.

"Changkyun."

The suffering male halted in his steps, looking up into the eyes of his friend, Hoseok.

"Hi, Hoseok." He greeted half-heartedly, before proceeding to walk around the apartment. "Have you seen Kihyun hyung anywhere?" 

"Changkyun." Hoseok replies, almost worriedly, "Kihyun's gone."

Hoseok followed the sound of the younger male dragging his feet to the kitchen. 

"But I'm having a really bad headache right now, and Kihyun hyung always helped me with it." Changkyun turns back to Hoseok, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. "Could he be in the bathroom?" 

Changkyun was about to hop past Hoseok, and go check the bathroom, when Hoseok grabbed him violently. "Changkyun," Hoseok says, shaking the named male ever so slightly, "Kihyun's _dead._

Hoseok watches as the spark in Changkyun's eyes died away, replaced by a void of emotions. He hates it, he hates breaking it to Changkyun like this, but he had to. Changkyun can't continue living like Kihyun's still there, when Kihyun has been dead for over _five_ years. Changkyun needs to move on.

"Oh." Changkyun manages out.

Unable to pick out any emotion from the younger male for him to act accordingly, Hoseok sighed, before making his way to one of the cabinets in the kitchen. "But if your head really hurts, here's some Aspirin." 

Changkyun receives the offered bottle of medicine. "Thanks," he replies, almost numbly.

He ate the medicine with a huge gulp of water. Minutes later, he could feel the medicine working its magic, and the throbbing in his head slowly evaporating away.

But the throb in his heart remains.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know i said i'll comeback with a fluff to make up for the angst last time but this idea hit me like a brick at 2;13am and i can't just not write it :D


End file.
